


Miracle Worker

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Genji's brother set out to kill him for betraying the family, Doctor Angela Ziegler and Overwatch swooped in to save his life. But at a cost: they would rebuild his body into a cybernetic, and he would fight for them.<br/>Mercy/Genji. After he woke up from the surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Worker

For days, she could do nothing but watch.

Angela's job, her passion, was to save lives and help push the boundaries of medicine. And she had done that, with Genji Shimada. He had been very nearly dead, cut and bruised and bloody. With a crushed leg and a broken arm. She remembered joking that at least it wasn't his sword arm. He almost smirked. When they had brought him to her, half-dead and delirious with pain, the other doctors had asked her what could be done. And she, in turn, asked Overwatch if they would allow her the resources to save his life. She was given that, for everything she had done for them, and was told to not only save Genji's life, but make him better, stronger; an agent for them.   
It was bitter in her mouth; they only allowed her to save him if he could be used as a living weapon. With gritted teeth, she accepted; and together with an incredible team of scientists and doctors, Angela Ziegler made a miracle happen.

They put his body through intense and extensive cybernization, enhancing his already keen senses and turning him into a living weapon. A majority of his body was now mechanical, though Angela was adament they save as much of his as possible. After hours and hours of tireless work, the time for waiting arrived.

It was agony for her. She had felt a pull towards many of her patients, which was something a doctor should never do; when you are too attached, your judgement is clouded. But Genji had piqued her curiosity, and when they settled in to wait for Genji to awaken and to test his new body, Angela elected to read as much as she could.

The youngest son of a crime family in the heart of Japan. Notorious for rejecting the family legacy, but famous for his skills with the blade. A playboy; the word made Angela chuckle. She researched the Shimada Clan, eager to know if the theory that plagued her heart was correct. Would they do this to their own family, all because he did not agree with their activities? The thought made her shiver, and she put down her datapad, leaning back in her chair.

Angela templed her fingers beneath her chin, and watched the steady rise and fall of Genji's chest beneath the stark-white sheet. Givin how much time and effort she put in to his recovery, she was adament that she be the one to watch his progress. She wanted to be the first person he saw when he awoke.

And he would wake up, she told herself. They were at the pinnacle of science, and she had been dubbed "the merciful angel." He would wake up, and his body would accept the cybernetic additions; she never accepted failure. Heroes never die, after all.

She wondered how Genji would feel when he woke up, seeing his body for the first time. He had acquiesced to the procedure, but seeing it all for the first time would no doubt be nothing less than a shock. Her eyes roved over his form, from the visor to his exposed chest (still flesh and intact) down to feet. His katana was locked safely away in her office, and with a sad smile she noted the slots down his arm for the shurikens to be kept. They had congratulated her, when she announced the surgery was finished; he truly was a living weapon, she should be proud.

Angela stood from her chair, shaking her head. Her shoes clicked quietly against the floor as she made her way towards the windows, opening the curtains and gazing down on the city far below. She wished that she had had more time with Genji, before everything; to explain to him what it was they were going to do, and if he really wanted this. Violence and pain were explicitely against her mandate, as well as her own morals; joining Overwatch had been a wonderful transition to a field agent and first-responder for the more bloody of battles, but she never could get used to the crack of gunfire, or the pained screams of the dying.

Her throat tightened, and Angela brought her hands up to cradle her face, bowing her head in shame. She had saved his life, had worked a bloody miracle; but at what cost?

"Doctor Ziegler?"

Angela gasped, half in shock and half in fright, as she turned from the window on her heel. Her eyes widened, her mouth nearly dropping open in shock. "Mr Shimada?" She breathed, quickly walking to the side of the gurney where Genji lay, trying to sit up.

She gently put her hands to his shoulder, easing him back down. He grunted in discomfort, and she quietly apologized. In quick succession she moved to take his vitals, muttering to herself and reaching for her datapad to write down the results. After a moment, she sat back in her chair, removing the stethoscope from her ears, and smiled gently at him.

"How are you feeling?"

He paused for a moment, and cocked his head as if taking in his surroundings. "It is - almost overwhelming. There are so many things that I - that I couldn't see before. Hear before. I -" He sat up, putting his head in his hands and curling in on himself. Angela was half out of her seat, reaching for him before she knew what she was doing. Genji began breathing heavily, and she murmured for him to take deep, slow breaths. Biting on the inside of her cheek, she watched as Genji shook himself slowly, and moved his hands from his face. He looked up at her, then, and gently -so, so gently- took one of her hands that was resting worriedly at his shoulder. Angela looked away, hoping to hide the flush to her cheeks.

"I cant even imagine what it is you must be feeling," she said, swallowing thickly and staring at the wall, "- but please know that the procedure went wonderfully, and I am confident that you will be walking out of here in no time." She looked back to him then, her gaze steady on his. "You're still _you_ , Mr Shimada. No matter what else."

There was a small silence, then, as her deep azure eyes bored in to his visor. She could feel him watching her, though there was no sure indication. Her heart had began to pound at his silence, and she wondered what, exactly he was thinking. After a few more breaths, he finally spoke.

"You saved my life, doctor. I - I do not know how to thank you."

Her throat tightened at his words, and she looked down to the smooth coverlet where his hand still held hers. She looked up at him with a smile, and shook her head. "Please," she whispered, "Call me Angela."


End file.
